<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Dance by ToxicShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033983">One Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper'>ToxicShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Daddy Kink, Demons, Gay Sex, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Season 5, This all started because I wanted Dean to fuck Will, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean drive to Baltimore to investigate some suspicious murders that they think may be the work of a particular wendigo that John Winchester followed around the country but could never catch. On their first night Dean sleeps with a cute FBI profiler that he meets in a bar. Their cover as fake FBI agents, and their lives, are now very much in peril. Creatures on both sides are unhappy with the pairing and go out of their way to split it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester, Will Graham/Dean Winchester, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally started it! I was going to make this a one-shot but I fleshed out a whole story line so we'll see how far I get. </p><p>This takes place mid season 1 of Hannibal and around season 5-6 of Supernatural, right when all the angel/demon drama is starting to get more complicated but not quite apocalypse level yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <a href="https://pin.it/7h37Rx0">https://pin.it/7h37Rx0</a>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <a href="https://pin.it/F4Hd6R9">https://pin.it/F4Hd6R9</a>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dean slipped onto the the barstool and leaned his elbows on the counter to flag down a bartender. He winked at the female bartender who shot him an irritated look. His playful grin stayed even though her brow furrowed. "Beer please," he asked. His voice was rough with exhaustion from driving all day and night, but it was nothing he wasn't used to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bartender turned away to fill a glass for him and he sighed contentedly and finally let his shoulders relax. He was in his natural habitat, surrounded by people trying to forget their day to day lives and problems with drink just like him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bartender slid his cold jug of beer across the counter without making eye contact. Still giving him the cold shoulder. He brushed it off. He was confident enough in his ability to score a bed partner for the night, it didn't need to be her. He rolled his eyes as she rushed off, suddenly very eager to wipe down the table where a couple sitting a few seats down from him had just left. They had sounded like they were about to go do what Dean was hoping to do with someone later. Even in the saddest towns he'd been to, even sadder than Wolf Trap, Virginia, he could still find a hookup, so the dwindling number of bodies in the bar didn't worry him too much. In fact, the sadder the town, the easier it was to bring a lonely local "home". </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took a long sip of his beer, closing his eyes and letting the lightly carbonated beverage fill his senses temporarily. When he set the glass down and opened his eyes again, he was painfully aware of another person two seats away from him. They were the only two on this side of the bar, after the last guy had left with his lucky catch, so it was hard not to notice. He glanced over at the man who'd just joined him, trying not to make his gaze too obvious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was short and slender, with a scruffy beard and a mop of curly chocolate brown hair. He had a sharp jawline and smooth, even skin, that was showing just enough underneath the top few unbottoned inches of his flannel. He looked tense, melancholy, lonely. He smiled at the bartender weakly and she replied with a chaste nod and an almost <em>pitying </em>smile before turning around to pour him a finger of whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will knew the strange man at the bar was staring at him. Being stared at wasn't anything new, but this man's gaze didn't come with the heavy handed judgement that most people's did. He was clearly new to town. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shot back his first finger of whiskey before deciding to face his admirer. The newcomer was tall--although he had terrible posture--toned, especially in the upper body, wore a rugged green jacket over worn jeans, but had an uncharacteristically soft face. His cheekbones and jaw were angular but not too sharp, his skin was clean shaven and without a blemish in sight--except for some faint freckles that adorned his nose--and his hair was cut short to avoid the hassle of styling. He was objectively attractive, without even trying. Will turned his head away and stared into his empty glass as he felt a slight heat rush to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean smiled. He'd found his catch. Once he noticed the other man surveying him from the corner of his eye, he knew. He carefully moved off of his seat and slipped into the one right next to the beautiful stranger. The flannel-clad man visibly stiffened, eyes widening, as Dean leaned into him, stabilizing himself against the counter as he pivoted his body. He waved to catch the bartenders attention, "I'd like a refill, please. And I'll get his next round, too."</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bartender looked surprised, but shook it off quickly enough. Dean loved proving people wrong, shocking them with his versatility. <em>She wishes she wasn't missing out</em>, he thought bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Are you from around here?" Dean asked, lowering his voice. He kept his stance casual, in case he'd gotten the wrong impression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I live here," the other man replied dryly. His eyes flickered over to Dean, meeting his eyes for a fraction of a second before flitting away. <em>Strange</em>, Dean thought. The man had gorgeous blue eyes, if only he could look into them a little longer...</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean huffed, this guy wasn't much of a talker either. But he wasn't against trying to win over the hard to get ones. It almost made it more exciting. "Aren't you going to ask me now?" he pressed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The other man snorted, looking back at Dean but still not meeting his eyes. "You're obviously not a local or I would have seen you before,"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You come here a lot?" Dean asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man nodded. "Sometimes it's better to drink alone in the company of strangers," he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean laughed. "Yep," </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bartender returned with their refills. Dean tipped his glass towards his new "friend" before taking a sip. Will did the same, shooting his down in one gulp. Dean had to admit he was impressed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Raising an eyebrow at his drinking partner's empty glass, he asked, "So what's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Will," the man said. "And you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Dean," Dean smiled, holding his hand out politely. They shook, Dean holding Will's hand firmly, feeling the rough callouses on his fingertips as their palms slid against each other. Will also took note of every texture on Dean's hand. He knew he had held a gun recently, a knife, too. He had more scars and callouses than even Will had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will have Dean a thorough once over, not even trying to be subtle. Dean smirked, delighted by Will's requited interest in him. His ripped jeans and practical outerwear pointed towards being some sort of physical laborer--a mechanic perhaps? But the guns? A hunter?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Where are you from, Dean?" Will asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Kansas," Dean said a little too quickly. Will knew it was only a half truth, but he didn't let his skepticism show. "My brother and I are just passing through. Road trip," he explained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Staying at the motel?" Will asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yes, sir," Dean answered, grinning again. He took another sip of his beer and inched closer to Will. Will pretended not to notice, or at least not to show his discomfort. He had the creeping suspicion that this man was <em>hitting</em> on him, even though admiting it to himself sounded ridiculous. Better to be pleasantly surprised than disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean was ready to shoot his shot. "So what do you do?" he asked, leaning his head in his hand and turning his body towards Will. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will hesitated, pink flushing his cheeks underneath his glasses. <em>God, he's adorable</em>, Dean thought. "I'm a teacher," Will answered shyly, wringing his hands together in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean chuckled. "I've always had a thing for naughty teachers," he winked when Will looked up at him and blanched. Dean usually took whatever was thrust upon his plate, but he definitely had a soft spot for the shy, innocent ones. Ironically, they never turned out to be so innocent in bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will nearly choked on his drink. This guy was really moving straight into it. Heat rushed to his cheeks, from the alcohol and the attractive stranger's emerald green eyes blatantly undressing him from barely two feet away. Will flicked his eyes back and forth, wanting to look at Dean, but embarrassment driving him away. He swallowed the last of his finger of whiskey and Dean not-so-subtly inched closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What about you?" Will asked, his voice raw with the nerves he was fighting to keep under control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What's that?" Dean asked, blinking like a cartoon as Will caught him ogling. Will pretended to frown, but the glowing pinkness over his skin gave him away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What do you do?" Will asked, clearing his throat and lowering his voice to an intimate whisper as he leaned closer to Dean. He rested his elbow on the counter to mimick Dean's posture. The alcohol was starting to defrost his bones and loosen his tongue. The bartender came by again and Dean nodded at her with a knowing grin and a wink, and she refilled their glasses again. Will kept his eyes locked on Dean's face, carefully avoiding his glistening green orbs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sort of a...a hunter--detective" Dean stumbled, leaning back over the counter. He chuckled to himself, aware of the heaviness settling in his limbs and heat fogging his brain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will's brow furrowed in confusion. "A what?" He asked. "A hunter-detective? You mean a sniper...a bounty hunter...?" He rambled, ignoring the red flags as Dean's face twitched and his shoulders stiffened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Uh, you know..." He wheezed, staring up at the ceiling and scratching the back of his neck. "I'm a detective, but I also hunt," he blurted out as a quick save. "A three dimensional person and all that," he smiled innocently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will didn't believe him, but he pushed his discomfort to the side. He hadn't gotten laid in too long. He nodded dismissively and shot back yet another finger of whiskey. Dean held his beer mug out to him and winked before chugging it down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm impressed," he breathed, setting his glass down with a loud clang. "You can really handle your liquor,"</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Years of practice," Will said, his voice slow as his brain stumbled to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Boy, do I know," Dean sighed sympathetically. Will's chest tightened. He liked this man. Although brash, he was a kindred soul, troubled, lonely, and broken. He could see himself sitting next to Dean on the bank of a lake, fishing together with a beer in hand. He didn't want to think about how Dean was just passing through his life for the night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Would you like another round of are you ready to come back to my room with me?" Dean asked, staring Will down hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will swallowed, his throat dry. "I'd like that," he nodded. A tongue darted over his chapped lips, his Adam's apple still bobbing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean couldn't help it. He closed the last foot of space between them and pressed his lips against Will's. Will yelped quietly as Dean cupped his face in his hand and ran his tongue along Will's freshly wetted lips, asking permission. Will closed his eyes and opened his mouth just enough to allow Dean access. Dean deepened their kiss, holding Will's face tighter and leaning his head back. Will moaned softly into Dean's mouth as Dean slid his hand up Will's thigh, stopping just before reaching his ass. Will pushed into Dean's touch, melting against him and resting his hand on his forearm tenderly. Dean kissed him better than anyone had ever kissed him before. So eager and passionate. Dean <em>wanted</em> Will, even though he barely knew him. <em>Actually</em>, Will thought, because <em>he doesn't know me</em>. He dug his fingertips into Dean's arm, feeling the toned muscles underneath his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Let's get out of here," Dean growled, his teeth grazing Will's bottom lip as he pulled away reluctantly. Will whimpered, leaning forward to follow Dean's lips as long as he could before they disconnected. He squeezed his arm again eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean flagged the bartender down aggressively, fumbling with his wallet to take his credit card out. He held it to her in between his fingers as Will paractically hung off of his sleeve, mesmerized by Dean's stunning jawline. He wanted to nuzzle his face into it and taste his creamy skin, feel the heavy pulse underneath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean nearly fell out of his seat as the bartender slid his credit card back to him across the glossy counter. Will almost fell onto the floor with him, but Dean caught his footing just in time to catch Will against his chest. Wrists pinned against the cheap cotton of Dean's earthtone t-shirt, Will stared up at him like he was the knight rescuing him from his tower. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Come on," Dean breathed, already winded from the thrill and the arousal of taking another guy to bed. It was a feat he'd only accomplished a handful of times. He was much better at seducing women. And his taste in men was...a little more selective.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He dragged Will along with him with an arm around his shoulders. Will had never been handled so possessively before. He'd only slept with another guy once, and they hadn't even gone all the way. Since then he'd taken the traditional lead of the male in heterosexual encounters. He liked how Dean had the lead this time. He was clearly more experienced, both with women and with men. He'd know how to take care of Will, make him feel good. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He clung to Dean's waist as they strode out of the bar parking lot and towards the grungy motel next door. Normally, Will wouldn't find anything about it sexy. But this was all new. Dean was a man, for starters, and he was breaking every rule in the antisocial handbook by letting him flirt his way into his pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean fumbled with the key card just as he had with his credit card, unwilling to let go of Will to use both hands. Will bit his lip as anticipation bubbled in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean shoved the sticky door open and flung himself into the room, pulling Will along with him. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving them alone in darkness, hands fumbling all over each other. Dean enveloped Will into another kiss, not even hesitating to run his hands down his back to grope his ass. Will made a high pitched, desperate moan as Dean pulled his smaller body against his chest and pressed his unmistakable hardness against Will's thigh. Dean groaned as Will ground against him. He tightened his grip in Will's hair and pushed him back against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Will was on his back, Dean climbed on top of him, quickly putting his hands back onto his touch starved body. Will tugged at the collar of Dean's shirt as Dean fumbled with Will's pants. Dean sat back and whipped his jacket and t-shirt off impatiently, then helping Will out of his clothes. He nearly tore Will's shirt off, and yanked his jeans off so violently it left his skin burning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The light spilling in from the curtained windows illuminated the shape of Dean's toned body. Will reached up to touch him, muscles firm underneath his fingers and skin burning hot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he asked wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will licked his lips and pulled Dean back over him in response. Dean leaned forward on his elbows, encompassing Will's body from all sides, and kissed him slowly. Will held Dean against him by the back of his neck, fingers grazing the edges of his soft dirty blond hair. They kissed tenderly as long as they could until their growing need made them sloppy. Dean bit Will's lip lightly, leading into a savoring suck. Will whimpered and bucked his hips against Dean's leg to get some friction. The front of his underwear was already wet with precum, and he could feel the same from Dean's crotch sliding against his bare stomach. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean pulled away from Will's mouth with a hiss. He could kiss and hump Will until he came, but he'd be damned if he didn't get the entire experience tonight. It might be the last time in awhile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He reached across Will's body and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd left on the bedside table, knowing he'd probably be coming back with someone from the bar. Sammy wouldn't be back for a few more hours thankfully. For once Dean thought that maybe his brother's demon blood addiction had a silver lining. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stared down at Will, flushed and panting beneath him. He bit his lip and squeezed a copious amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to coat them. "Turn around," he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will flipped onto his stomach and onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding, palming his aching erection through his underwear at the sight of Will's round ass up in the air for him. He grabbed a handful of Will's pale ass cheek and spread him apart. Will's legs trembled as Dean slipped a lubed up finger into his tight little hole. Will gasped, fisting the sheets. Tears sprung to his eyes and he was grateful that it was too dark for Dean to notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're so tight," Dean noted, his voice wavering on the edge of a needy moan. He moved his finger back and forth slowly, curving it up at the first knuckle to search for Will's sensitive spot. Will slowly but surely began to relax, and Dean pushed a second finger inside as soon as his shoulders went slack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will yelped in surprise and Dean chuckled softly. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will nodded, breathing heavily and fighting a sob as Dean fanned his fingers out inside of him. "You sure you're ok?" Dean asked, concern lining his rough voice. It made Will melt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm okay," he panted, hanging his head between his shoulders. Dean curled his fingers and pushed up at just the right angle, making Will cry out in blinding pleasure. Dean smiled to himself proudly, massaging the soft spot deep within his partner intently until he was writhing beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Please," Will begged. "Dean..." His voice was high and strained as he rocked back against Dean's fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean wasn't going to turn it down. He pulled his fingers out and dumped another heap of gel into his palm to slather it all over his length, stroking it to fullness. He groaned as Will eagerly spread his legs farther apart and arched his back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wrapped his arms around Will's waist, one hand teasing a nipple and the other gripping Will's leaking cock. Will threw his head back against Dean's shoulder as Dean pushed the head of his cock past Will's rim. Will moaned erotically, unable to control it, as Dean's thick member stretched him out farther than he ever thought he could take. It burned and ached, Dean throbbing inside of him like a second heartbeat, but he couldn't deny that he liked the pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Open up for me, baby," Dean purred. Will moaned deeply and arched his back into the bed, pressing back against Dean to take more of him. Dean groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes in ecstacy, as he slowly fit himself all the way into Will. Will mewled, eyes rolling back into his head, as Dean bottomed out. He'd never been so <em>full</em> before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"God, you're gripping me so tight," Dean moaned. Will's muscles clenched and unclenched involuntarily around Dean, massaging Dean's length deliciously. His cock hardened in Dean's hand and he ground against it unconsciously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean played with Will's nipple, enjoying his responsive moans and movements. He buried his face in Will's soft curls and breathed in his scent. He couldn't quite place if, but it was familiar and earthy. He hummed in satisfaction as he started to move in and out of Will's ass, the lube making a lewd squelching sound with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"God, your ass is so good," Dean moaned, jerking Will off faster in tandem with his own movements. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Dean--" Will moaned, his voice wrecked. "Dean it feels so good," he cried. Dean pinched his nipple in response and he pushed his head farther against Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed the back of his neck softly, drinking in all the sensations. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean ran his thumb over Will's slick slit tantalizingly, making him roll his hips back and moan right into Dean's ear. It was a siren's call to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Dean!" Will screamed. Dean moved harder and faster, unable to hold back anymore. He gripped the headboard for leverage, not caring that it was slamming against the wall so hard that everyone on the floor would know what they were doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean moaned as he thrust deep into Will, his walls stretching to take all of him. Will screamed as the head of Dean's cock slammed against his prostate. Dean moved his hand over Will's mouth, fingers prodding his tongue as he obediently sucked the digits, moaning around them. Dean continued thrusting hard and deep into Will, moaning brazenly. Will arched his back, desperate to take as much of Dean as possible. He leaned his head back against Dean's neck to listen to the rapid thrumming of his pulse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean rested his chin on Will's head, cushioned by his plush curls. He moved his other hand down from where he'd been gripping Will's hip to stroke his cock. Dean took his fingers out of Will's mouth, still dripping with saliva, and draped his arm around Will's shoulders to embrace him flush against his chest. He kissed the back of Will's neck and the curve of his shoulder tenderly, in direct contrast to his rough, quick thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will fisted the sheets, his mouth falling open as another lewd moan escaped his lips. "Dean..." he panted. "I'm gonna cum," </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dean released him from his intimate embrace and pushed the front of his body down into the bed, pulling his ass up higher. Will grabbed the pillow in front of him like a life preserver, his cheek pressed flat against the stiff motel sheets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Come on, baby," Dean's voice was deep and gravelly. He slammed into Will a couple more times, long and slow, until his hips stuttered and he buried himself deep inside of Will. Will's legs trembled against Dean's thighs as he pressed firmly against him and stayed there, fitting seamlessly between Will's outstretched legs. He groaned, throwing his head back, as he filled Will with his hot, thick seed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will moaned at the sensation of being pumped full of cum. It was something he'd never experienced before and didn't expect he'd enjoy so much. Dean's grip on his cock tightened as he began to pull out slowly, his own cock still twitching with the last of his ejaculate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will cried out as he came in Dean's hand unexpectedly. Dean's swollen cock dragging out of him followed by the gush of semen dripping from his stretched hole and down the insides of his thighs sent him over the edge. Dean hummed in satisfaction at the sight of Will with his ass in the air leaking his cum. He brought his hand up to his lips to taste his essence, tongue darting out to lap up the sticky white liquid between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will shivered as he watched Dean savor every last drop of him. Most women either spit it out or swallowed with a look of distaste, struggling to keep it down. Dean, however, licked it off of his hand like a cat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Will curled up on his side and Dean lied next to him, pulling their sweaty bodies together in a tender embrace. Will wrapped his arm around Dean's firm waist and and rested his forehead against Dean's still heaving chest, listening as his heartbeat slowed to a gentle lull. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Hot Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean go to investigate a disappearance that they think may be the wendigo, but are interrupted by the real FBI.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Oh, baby you're a classic<br/>Like a little black dress<br/>You're a faded moon<br/>Stuck on a little hot mess"<br/>-Tiffany Blews, Fall Out Boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Will woke up drenched in another man’s sweat an hour later. He shrugged out of Dean’s embrace, his limbs heavy but slackened by the deep sleep he was in. He barely opened his eyes as Will dropped his arm back onto the bed and rolled over. The mattress creaked and moaned as Will scooted to the edge and flung his legs over it.</p>
<p class="p1">He fumbled around the dark room blindly in search of his clothes. He froze as Dean stirred, making a soft sound in his throat. He turned over, facing away from Will, and slept on. Will let out the breath he’d been holding, relieved he wouldn’t have to explain himself for running away. It always made everything harder. He dressed himself as quickly as he possibly could in the dark without making too much noise, then slipped out of the motel room and jogged towards the bar parking lot where his car was still parked.</p>
<p class="p1">Once in the safety of his car, he finally caught his breath, his heart still hammering. He was already beginning to regret indulging himself. It was reckless to drink so much and then have unprotected sex with a complete stranger. He rubbed his temples as pain drove through skull. It was even worse that he’d definitely have a hangover in the morning.</p>
<p class="p1">He forced his aching loneliness and rising fears down and peeled out of the parking lot. The street was eerily empty at this time of night, but he was glad he was alone again. The edges of the forest loomed over the street and dampened out all the lights from civilization, making him feel safe and hidden.</p>
<p class="p1">On autopilot, he kept driving towards home, paying less and less attention to his surroundings. He slammed the breaks as he almost ran a stop sign, another pair of headlights blinding him as his tires screeched to a halt in the middle of an intersection. He cursed under his breath and backed up slowly so the other person could drive past. The other driver turned his high beams off and Will blinked until he could see clearly again. The long-haired man in the driver’s seat gave him a concerned look and a slight nod before driving past. Will nodded back, motioning for the guy to be on his way. The black car’s engine revved and drove across the intersection in front of Will. <em>Was that a vintage Impala?</em> he thought to himself, craning his neck to watch its silver bumper disappear into the night. He shook his head and gunned forward, just wanting to get home.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dean woke up the next morning to an empty bed, as expected. He felt a twinge of disappointment that he didn’t get to see his one night stand off. <em>He didn’t even wake me up to say goodbye? </em></p>
<p class="p1">He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly. He could <em>feel </em>Sam rolling his eyes behind him. “Good morning,” he sang, whipping the curtains open to let the early morning sunlight into the room.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam came out of the bathroom, already fully dressed. “Had a good night?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Dean hadn’t been so subtle—passed out naked on top of the covers with his clothes literally thrown across the room—when Sam got back to the motel the previous night.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, yeah,” Dean said, meeting Sam across the room and grabbing his shoulders. “Sammy,” he beamed, giving his brother’s arms an enthusiastic squeeze. “I fucked a <em>guy</em> last night,” he said proudly. He barely believed it himself, still high from the adrenaline of convincing another man to sleep with him and the leftover endorphins from his spectacular orgasm.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam shook Dean off of him. “Congratulations?” he tried. He never liked hearing about Dean’s sex life, but Dean always felt the need to brag about his conquests. Guys, girls, Dean fucked anyone. It was no surprise to Sam.</p>
<p class="p1">“We have to be there in an hour, Dean. Get dressed,” Sam busied himself by packing up his laptop, hoping Dean would take the hint and not delve into further details.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam’s dismissiveness didn’t bother Dean. He continued beaming as he showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and put his cheap suit on. In the mirror, he admired the post-sex glow on his face, physically unable to stop smiling. Finally, Sam lost his patience and dragged him out of the bathroom.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“When was the last time you saw your brother?” Sam asked the wilting woman across the living room.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sunday,” she sniffled. Her other brother, Roy, sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.</p>
<p class="p1">“He wouldn’t just take off like this,” Roy said, shooting Sam and Dean a defensive look.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam leaned forward. “We believe you,” he said, his voice soft like he was talking to a lost puppy. Dean held back the urge to roll his eyes. Sam didn’t even have to try to pull of the sympathy act. He was just that <em>good</em>, even after everything he'd been through. “But is there anywhere you can think of that he’d go?” Sam pressed gently.</p>
<p class="p1">The girl, Haley, shook her head, dabbing at her cheek with the corner of a tissue. Roy thought for a few seconds, a lightbulb going off over his head as he looked back at Sam and Dean. “Actually—“</p>
<p class="p1">A harsh knock on the front door cut him off mid-thought. Haley patted his knee and reassured him that she could answer it. He looked back down at his hands folded in his lap as she left him alone with Sam and Dean, like he had the thought in his head and he was already second guessing himself.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anything you can tell us will help,” Sam assured him with a tender smile.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But the FBI are already here?” Hayley's voice reached the living room from down the short hallway. Sam and Dean exchanged horrified glances before composing themselves to meet the <em>real</em> authorities. <em>Dammit,</em> Sam thought, <em>I was sure they wouldn’t be here this early.</em> Local police schedules were predictable, and Sam always did his research. So far their encounter rate with the actual police was pretty low.</p>
<p class="p1">“We didn’t send anyone,” a deep voice boomed from the doorway.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Shit, fuck, shit,</em> Dean chanted in his head, his face paling. Roy gave them both a confused, suspicious look, bracing himself against the couch to meet more detectives.</p>
<p class="p1">Heavy footsteps marched down the hall and a man built like a quarterback barreled into the room. He glared at Sam and Dean who sat in their recliners feigning innocence. “Who are you?” he demanded. Sam and Dean took their (<em>fake</em>) badges out and flashed them to the older man. He squinted at them, reading their names. “Sam and Dean Winchester?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re out of your jurisdiction,” he noted.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean smiled, putting on an air of confidence even though he knew this guy could probably crush his skull in his hands like a tin can. “This case may be connected to some unsolved cases from our parts that we’ve been on for several years now. So, trust me, we have clearance. If you’d like to take it up with our boss I can pass along his number,” he rattled off his rehearsed line perfectly, adding a sickeningly polite smile at the end. The thought of Bobby Singer cussing the scary agent out made him laugh internally.</p>
<p class="p1">The agent huffed impatiently and considered the idea. “We have a specialist, so I suggest you at least let us help,” he bargained reluctantly. This man truly cared about getting the job done, even at the expense of his pride.</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course, um…” Sam started, realizing he hadn’t told them who <em>he</em> was yet.</p>
<p class="p1">“Agent Jack Crawford,” he said, not even offering a friendly handshake. He kept staring at the Winchester brothers suspiciously. They looked far too young to be detectives, and too uncharacteristically attractive. “Anyway,” he continued, “I brought my profiler, so I suggest we let him do what he needs to do,”</p>
<p class="p1">Sam started to argue, but he was silenced with another icy glare from Jack. He sighed and folded his hands in front of him professionally, biting back his annoyance. They couldn’t push their luck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Will,” Jack turned back towards the door, eyes still locked on Sam and Dean and called the profiler into the room.</p>
<p class="p1">As soon as Will entered the room Dean felt himself pale. <em>We might be completely screwed, </em>he thought.</p>
<p class="p1">Recognition dawned on Will’s face, too. Dean looked so different dressed in a suit and tie, his hair combed back neatly, and being in the daylight helped. He was built like a Greek God. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t even look tired or hungover from the previous night. Will scowled while Dean just gaped at him like a fish out of water.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean’s naughty teacher wasn’t actually a naughty teacher. He figured he should be disappointed. But Will was slightly more dressed up than he had been at the bar, with a long, grey coat and slacks instead of jeans. Still fuckable, even with the loathing glare he was giving Dean.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow. He finally elbowed Dean in the side to catch his attention, giving him a questioning look. Dean stared back at Sam with wide eyes, silently conveying, <em>“I’ll tell you later.”</em></p>
<p class="p1">“This is Special Agent Will Graham,” Jack introduced Will to them as he came closer, eyes still on Dean. “Will, this is Sam and Dean Winchester,” he motioned to the two younger men in front of him, his voice cold as he said their names.</p>
<p class="p1">Will nodded, mostly at Dean. He barely acknowledged Sam, eyes darting up to the tall man and immediately shifting away.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean smiled, recognizing the shy quirk. He didn’t want to be the one to out them and potentially blow their cover, so he played along. “Nice to meet you,” he said, holding his hand out politely. Will glared at him as he shook Dean’s hand—for the second time—stiffly.</p>
<p class="p1">Will could tell immediately that Dean wasn’t really FBI, and neither was his brother (if that even <em>was</em> his brother. They looked nothing alike, not to mention Sam was nearly eight feet tall). But he also knew that they were here for a good reason. He couldn’t pin down that reason, but he <em>knew</em> that Dean was a good guy, and that they were here to help in ways that they really needed. He knew he <em>had</em> to trust Dean, even if he didn't. There was something about the Winchester brothers that was out of the ordinary, that set them apart from the rest of the world. Perhaps they had a secret talent like his, and people pulled strings so they could use it to save lives just like they did for him. Or they were here on their own accord, taking their power into their own hands like some sort of vigilantes. A brother crime fighting duo.</p>
<p class="p1">He shook Sam’s hand next, uncomfortably aware of how he towered over his slim, five foot nine frame. Sam was a good guy, too. Not as righteous as Dean, but more compassionate. However, he was harboring a dark secret too. Usually <em>everything</em>, including the direct causes of one’s character, was clear as day to Will, but not with these two. They were hiding something beyond his understanding, and that terrified him as much as it made him want to dig deeper until he could see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bittersweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will confronts Dean about being a fake FBI agent</p>
<p>"Everything I do is bittersweet<br/>You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat<br/>I'm not trying to hurt you, I just love to speak<br/>It feels like we're pulling teeth<br/>So bittersweet"<br/>-Bittersweet, Panic! At the Disco</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter is super short because I'm trying to fill in the plot, but the next one will be 100% smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dean hurried Sam out of the house after Jack not so kindly asked them to leave.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean what was—“ Sam started. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him towards the Impala, shushing him.</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s the—<em>him</em>—that was…Sammy, that was the guy,” Dean whispered, gesturing frantically. His eyes were wide with fear, but a proud grin tugged at his lips anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wh—<em>Dean</em>,” Sam gave Dean a stern look. “Dean—you—you slept with <em>Will Graham</em>?” he asked incredulously, pulling Dean farther from the view of the house.</p>
<p class="p1">“What, you know him?” Dean huffed sarcastically. “I found him at the bar last night, he told me he was a teacher,” Dean laughed dryly and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at the house. “Little shit…” he added under his breath.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, Dean, he <em>is</em> a teacher. He’s not actually FBI,” Sam explained impatiently. Dean cocked his head to the side and stared back at Sam with his mouth agape. “Do you use the internet for anything except <em>porn</em>?” Sam groaned accusatorially. He sighed heavily and dropped his arms uselessly at his sides, rolling his eyes up to the sky.</p>
<p class="p1">“W-well what is it? What’s wrong with him then? Come on, Sam, tell me!” Dean demanded. If he’d slept with a criminal or a psycho he damn well wanted to know. But he also wanted to hear Sam’s crude depiction of Will, already feeling defensive on his behalf even though he didn’t <em>know</em> him at all. For all he knew, Will had lied to him too.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s a lecturer at Quantico, but he works with the FBI because he can apparently empathize with serial killers,”</p>
<p class="p1">“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Dean snapped.</p>
<p class="p1">“Like get inside their heads, Dean. But he’s <em>not</em> FBI because he’s been declared mentally unstable,”</p>
<p class="p1">“So you’re saying I fucked a psychopath?” Dean asked, half sarcastically. He laughed and stepped away from Sam to think about it, too annoyed to look at his brother’s irritated face. “You saw him, Sammy, do you really think that little <em>twig </em>of a man could…”</p>
<p class="p1">“That <em>twig</em>, he’s <em>killed</em> people, Dean,” Sam hissed.</p>
<p class="p1">“So have we, Sam!” Dean exclaimed. Sam immediately tried to quiet him, glancing around to make sure no one overheard.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean,” Sam huffed. “Why are you so quick to defend him?”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean hesitated, annoyed that he couldn’t come up with a quick, witty answer. He stammered for a few seconds before clenching his jaw and swinging the door to the Impala open. Sam sighed and started to open the other door, but paused when he caught something moving in the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw none other than the fun-sized criminal profiler storming towards them. Sam had to admit, he really wasn’t that scary in person. Freddie Lounds could talk anything up with her writing, even a twink Dean brought back to their motel apparently.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean,” he called. “You might want to come back out here,”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean whipped the door open and started to bark at Sam, but he quickly saw what Sam had tried to warn him about. He turned around with his mouth still open, struck dumb as his controversial new bedmate stormed right up to him. He still wore the same icy glare he’d given them in the house, but Dean couldn’t deny that in the sunlight with the wind tousling his hair he was even more stunning. Dean’s gaping mouth closed and twisted into a cocky smile instead, his eyes blatantly looming over Will’s body.</p>
<p class="p1">Will ignored Dean’s gaze as best as he could. “Why didn’t you tell me you were FBI?” he demanded.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean laughed, cocking his head at Will. “Why didn’t <em>you</em> tell me you were FBI?” he retorted.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>I’m</em> not,” Will snapped, stepping closer.</p>
<p class="p1">“Maybe not, but you didn’t mention…” Dean motioned around them, “<em>this,</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">Will huffed, looking away from Dean’s face. “It’s not like I start conversations with, ‘Hey, I imagine killing people for a living,’”</p>
<p class="p1">Guilt gnawed at Dean’s stomach. <em>I wouldn’t start conversations with, ‘Hey, I hunt demons and monsters for a living.’</em> He was the one who lied, not Will, who’d only told a half truth.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean sighed and put his hands up in defeat. “Listen, Will, I’m sorry, okay? I just didn’t wanna…” he shifted his eyes back and forth as he came up with an excuse, “scare you off,” it wasn’t his best lie, but he reluctantly went with it.</p>
<p class="p1">Will snorted, clearly not buying it. Dean made a mental note to read whatever Sam had about him as soon as they got back to the motel. Could he see through <em>every</em> lie he told him? <em>Talk about any boyfriend’s nightmare.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Sam cleared his throat loudly from the other side of the Impala, and they both turned to glare at him at the same time. “Um…ok,” Sam sighed defeatedly. He got into the car as Dean pulled Will a few feet away to talk more privately.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you’re not real FBI,” Will blurted out as soon as he and Dean were far enough from the car and the house.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. He glanced around them in paranoia and stepped closer to Will, until they were just inches apart. “How…?” he started, his breath warm on Will’s face.</p>
<p class="p1">Will resisted the urge to back away from Dean, even though he loomed over him in an uncomfortably dominating way. He moved his eyes down Dean’s chin and to the middle of his chest. Dean clicked his tongue and grabbed Will’s face in his hand, pulling his chin up so he had to look him directly in the face. He blushed as Dean interrogated him with his eyes. He was stuck, unable to move or look away, but a part of him didn’t want to.</p>
<p class="p1">“How much do you know?” Dean asked, voice low and thick with anger and <em>arousal</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">“All I know is you’re not who you say you are,” Will answered calmly, eyes locking with Dean’s.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean let go of Will’s face and shifted on his feet. “Well?” he held his arms out in surrender.</p>
<p class="p1">Will looked at him apprehensively. “I won’t turn you in,” he reassured him. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and confusion, cocking his head to the side again, a habit that Will picked up on immediately.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not to jinx myself, but, uh…<em>why</em>?” Dean asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can—I know you’re here with good intentions,” Will explained, almost embarrassed to say it out loud. It was so wrong, but he couldn’t ignore his gut feeling about them. “I just need you to be honest with me about what those intentions are,” he added, lowering his voice. He wasn’t going to let them go without paying a price.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean chortled, even though it was more of a wheeze. He scratched the back of his neck and made a conflicted expression. “It’s, um, it’s complicated,” he started.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Will warned, raising his voice just enough to make Dean whip his head a full 360 degrees around them. Whatever it was, he was <em>very</em> concerned with keeping it a secret.</p>
<p class="p1">“Listen, uh…it’s hard to explain, but it’s personal, alright?” Dean tried to give him an answer that would satisfy him for the time being, or at least long enough so he’d stop shouting at him.</p>
<p class="p1">Will narrowed his eyes at Dean and scowled, but he backed off just a little bit. Dean let out a relieved sigh. “I can’t stay here all day,” Will sighed, looking especially tired.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s okay!” Dean said quickly, reaching out to grip Will’s shoulders in a reassuring, brotherly embrace. Will frowned, realizing it wasn’t the way he wanted Dean’s hands on him. “We can tell you more later—and-and we will,” Dean nodded and put on the fakest smile, his eyes pleading with Will to let them go.</p>
<p class="p1">Will sighed heavily and looked away from Dean’s pitiful puppy eyes. He knew he could let them go, because he knew they weren’t leaving until the killer was caught. “Fine,” he agreed, his tone still bitter.</p>
<p class="p1">“You can have my number. Here,” Dean pulled out his cell phone and held it out to Will. Their fingers lingered over each other as he passed the phone over. Dean cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets awkwardly as Will typed his number into Dean’s phone and sent a message to himself with it. While he tried hard not to read too much into it, Dean was already beaming. <em>Just getting a cute guy’s number,</em> he thought to himself with bravado.</p>
<p class="p1">Will held Dean’s phone back out to him without looking up. Dean took it and slipped it back into his pocket swiftly. “You should get back to work, agent,” he winked.</p>
<p class="p1">Will grunted and rolled his eyes, pretending he wasn’t affected by Dean’s continuous flirting. Even after learning about who he was, what he could do, he kept on treating him like the score of his life.</p>
<p class="p1">Will started to turn away to walk back to the house, but Dean caught his arm and pulled him back around. “Not so fast,” he said smoothly, pulling Will into a long, open-mouthed kiss. Will pushed at his chest with balled fists, even though he actively kissed Dean back. He moaned softly as he melted into Dean’s strong arms. Dean smelled like hotel soap and Old Spice, but his lips were soft and his mouth tasted sweet. His hands curled into fists around Dean’s jacket, pulling him close and holding him tight at the same time. Will wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and hugged him closer, his hand sneaking down to grope Will’s ass through his slacks as his tongue practically slid down his throat.</p>
<p class="p1">Will yelped and shoved Dean off of him, suddenly aware that someone could come out of the house—or just look out the window—and see them making out at any moment. His face was red and his eyes were glossy under his steamy glasses. Dean licked his lips and smirked. “That’s for not saying goodbye,” he whispered as he walked past Will to slide into the driver’s seat of the Impala.</p>
<p class="p1">Will watched them drive off, still too dazed to move.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Seriously, Dean?” Sam exclaimed as soon as Dean shut the door.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean laughed, turning the radio on and cranking up the volume in response. Sam leaned his head against the window and rubbed his temples. His brother had just dug them into some serious trouble by thinking with his dick. And it wouldn’t be the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fuck You Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I've got more wit<br/>A better kiss<br/>A hotter touch a better fuck<br/>Than any boy you'll ever meet<br/>Sweetie you had me<br/>I was it, look past the sweat<br/>A better love deserving of<br/>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat<br/>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"<br/>-Panic! At the Disco</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hannibal finds out that the Winchesters are in town trying to hunt him. <br/>This chapter is 100% Hannigram smut :3 (and there's daddy kink in this chapter, so in case that's a no for you, you can just skip this chapter!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"I slept with someone last night," Will finally spoke after squirming in his seat for a few awkward minutes. His eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but Hannibal's face. He wetted his lips and wrung his hand together in his lap, perched uncomfortably on the edge of the leather chair. </p><p class="p1">"Oh?" Hannibal pressed, concealing the burning rage that rose in his chest. "Who? If I may ask,"</p><p class="p1">"Well, I thought he was just some random guy. I met him at the bar and he said he was just passing through town. I thought, 'Great, I'll never have to see him again,' but then he was at the vic's house today. Turns out he and his Sasquatch of a brother," he added sarcastic air quotes around 'brother,' "are FBI from Kansas and they're conveniently tied to this case.”</p><p class="p1">"You don't believe him," Hannibal observed. </p><p class="p1">Will finally looked at him. He shook his head. "No, I don't," he said quietly. </p><p class="p1">"Are you going to do anything about it?” Hannibal pressed. He tried to keep his tone non-judgemental, but his look said otherwise.</p><p class="p1">"I-I don't think I can," Will stammered. He stared down at the floor and sighed. "I mean, I know they're here for a good reason and it's not my place to stop them, but--"</p><p class="p1">"What is that reason, Will?" Hannibal interjected. </p><p class="p1">"I don't know," Will said helplessly. "I wish I knew, but it's like there's a wall blocking me from seeing the truth," he explained. </p><p class="p1">"Why do you think that is?" Hannibal urged, fighting to keep his voice even. He had a growing suspicion about who these men were, and if he was right it would make the situation much worse for everyone. </p><p class="p1">Will shrugged. "Maybe I don't want to find out," he said, sarcasm failing to hide the tremor of terror behind his voice. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal nodded slowly. <em>Smart boy, you don't need to know</em>, he thought. "What are these men's names?" Hannibal asked, knowing that the answer would make or break the rest of their conversation. </p><p class="p1">Will snorted. "The guy I slept with last night is Dean and his so-called brother his Sam. And their last name is—get this—<em>Winchester,</em> like the rifle. I mean, they're obviously fake names, right?" </p><p class="p1">Hannibal forced a sympathetic smile, but his eyes glowed deep red. The contrast was enough to make Will flinch. Hannibal couldn't hide his outrage anymore. Not only had Will slept with another man, he'd slept with a hunter, and even worse, a <em>Winchester</em>. It sure explained the rancid scent that lingered on him, permeating the room. Hannibal clenched his jaw to suppress a monstrous growl. He regretted ever letting John Winchester live. Without knowing it, the son of the hunter that tried to kill him years ago, who was now here to finish the job, had deflowered his beloved. The Winchesters wouldn't leave Baltimore alive, he knew that for certain. </p><p class="p1">"Dr. Lecter?" Will asked timidly. Hannibal snapped out of his rage-fueled trans and focused on Will's beautiful face, so innocent and unknowing. He couldn't let the Winchester spawn have him. He forced his face to soften, but it wasn't convincing enough. The veil had already been broken. </p><p class="p1">"Are you--are you <em>jealous</em>, Dr. Lecter?” Will raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, a playful grin pulling at his lips. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal smiled. "Clever boy," he praised, his voice still rough. The raw emotion and lust seeping through his maroon eyes and deep voice made Will shiver. "I can't hide from you anymore," he added with a chaste laugh, appearing more human and vulnerable. </p><p class="p1">"H-how long?" Will struggled to piece together his intuition. When he told him he'd kissed Alana he seemed to tense up in a similar way, but at the time he'd assumed it was out of jealousy for him. He never considered that maybe he was jealous of <em>her</em>. Not until he had the same reaction over Dean. </p><p class="p1">"You can be so blind to matters regarding yourself," Hannibal sighed. "I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you," he confessed, watching Will's jaw slacken and eyes widen. <em>That beautiful idiot</em>, he thought endearingly. He could never tolerate such recklessness and stupidity from anyone else. Will truly was his Achilles heel, which was why he needed to eradicate the Winchesters before they found out. </p><p class="p1">Will gaped, unable to think of the right response. He'd also found the doctor attractive, but never thought he had a chance with him. Not to mention, it would be highly inappropriate and unprofessional. But since when did either of them follow the rules? </p><p class="p1">Hannibal continued, "How do you think I felt that morning I greeted you in your hotel room with breakfast, and you were wearing those..." He drew in a long breath. "<em>Tight</em> underwear,"</p><p class="p1">"If you were checking me out, you sure didn't make it obvious," Will said, almost bitter that he didn't catch on sooner. </p><p class="p1">"I have impeccable self restraint," Hannibal grinned. "Usually,"</p><p class="p1">Will shuddered, feeling Hannibal's deep maroon eyes slowly undressing him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. </p><p class="p1">"Would you have accepted it?" Hannibal asked. </p><p class="p1">Will thought about it. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "But--" he looked up, biting his lip. "I think I'm accepting it now,"</p><p class="p1">Hannibal purred, "Good." In one swift motion, he stood up and crossed the floor to stand before Will, holding his hand out. Will hesitated, his head swimming, but took Hannibal's hand and let him pull him up to his feet. He wrapped his other hand around Will's waist and pulled him against his body, slipping his knee in between his legs as he claimed his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. </p><p class="p1">He was different from Dean. Dean was fast and to-the-point, sloppy and messy, while Hannibal was slow and meticulous, taking control of both them and the entire situation. He caressed Will's face as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past his lips. Will closed his eyes and leaned into Hannibal's chest, a soft whimper escaping his throat. Seconds later, Hannibal was pushing Will back until he felt the edge of his desk press against his legs. </p><p class="p1">Will leaned against the desk and Hannibal held him against it with a firm hand on his hip. Will moaned shamelessly at the sudden roughness, spreading his legs instinctively as Hannibal ground against him. He pawed at Hannibal's shirt and grabbed his hair as his teeth teased his tongue and lips. Hannibal pulled back, both of them panting. "I can fuck you better than Dean Winchester," he growled against Will's neck, trailing light kisses down to his collarbone. Will shuddered and groaned, his arms trembling as he struggled to hold himself up against the desk. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal solved his problem by shoving him down onto his back, pinning his hips to the desk and looming over him. Will gasped as his back hit the wood, arching unconsciously into Hannibal's body. Hannibal gracefully unbuckled Will's belt before yanking it off and throwing it to the floor, then pulled his pants and underwear off, too, leaving him completely exposed and on display before him. He sucked in a deep breath, admiring the body he'd wanted to take for so long. </p><p class="p1">Before Will could change his mind, Hannibal knelt in front of him and engulfed his half-hard cock in his mouth. He kneaded Will's thighs as he bobbed his head up and down, teasing him with his tongue until he filled out completely. Will moaned softly, bucking his hips forward into Hannibal's mouth unconsciously. Hannibal smiled around Will's length, holding his hips down against the edge of the desk to still him. He groaned and strained against his grip, until Hannibal slapped his thigh lightly in warning. </p><p class="p1">Will's eyes shot open as Hannibal slipped a wetted finger into his tight hole. He whimpered and grabbed the other man's hair as he adjusted to the new sensation. He was still sore from the previous night, but his muscles loosened more quickly, allowing Hannibal to work a second, and then a third, finger into him. Minutes later, he was practically in tears as his cock was sloppily consumed and his prostate was effectively milked at the same time. "Oh fuck, oh fuck...<em>aah Daddy</em>," he moaned loudly as he tightened his grip on Hannibal's hair and came unexpectedly in his mouth. Hannibal swallowed it in one gulp, closing his eyes and memorizing the sweet and salty flavor. </p><p class="p1">"S-sorry," Will whimpered sheepishly. His cheeks were flushed bright pink and sweat glistened over his skin, plastering some of his curls to his forehead. </p><p class="p1">"Don't apologize, baby," Hannibal said, voice deep and smooth, eyes full of devotion. He pulled his fingers out and Will winced in overstimulation as he replaced them with his tongue. </p><p class="p1">He squirmed underneath Hannibal's hands, which dug into his skin painfully and pulled him forward. Hannibal reached up and lifted Will's shirt up to run his hand over his stomach tenderly. After a few more minutes of slow rimming and wet kisses to his fluttering hole, Will was hard again, biting his lip to quiet his needy moans and whimpers. </p><p class="p1">"Call me daddy again," Hannibal said, kissing the inside of Will's thigh. He dug his teeth into the soft flesh and sucked hard enough to leave a glaring purple mark. If Dean Winchester ever tried to take what wasn't his again, he'd be turned into pate before he even knew what was happening. The dark bruise would be a warning, the teeth marks staking his claim. This was Hannibal's territory, and the Winchesters didn't belong anywhere near it. </p><p class="p1">"Daddy!" Will cried as Hannibal did the same to his other thigh, cradling his hips as he lapped up the coppery blood that beaded out from the wound. </p><p class="p1">"You like it when I claim you?" Hannibal asked, peeking up at his boy's wrecked face. </p><p class="p1">Will nodded meekly, his fingers tightening in Hannibal's hair. "I'll give you so much more," Hannibal said, standing up and taking Will into another kiss as he positioned himself in between his legs. He hastily unbuttoned Will's shirt and left his chest exposed, running his hands down and lingering over his sensitive nipples. </p><p class="p1">Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist and pulled him closer as he entered him. He was much bigger than Dean, both in length and circumference. Will whined, tears stinging his eyes, as he was stretched painfully to take Hannibal. The pain eventually eased as he found a slow, rhythmic pace. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal lifted Will's legs over his shoulders and started thrusting into him even harder. His soft mewls turned into loud, guttural moans. "<em>Hannibal...Daddy...</em>" his voice hitched as Hannibal slammed against his prostate repeatedly. </p><p class="p1">"You're such a good boy for me," Hannibal breathed, leaning over Will to mark his neck and chest as he continued to fuck him with perfect aim. </p><p class="p1">Will's voice grew higher and louder. He grabbed the back of Hannibal's shirt and held him close, shuddering underneath him as he was filled and covered in love bites. The desk shook and creaked underneath their weight, drawers rattling with every one of Hannibal's hard thrusts. </p><p class="p1">Once Hannibal felt Will's skin was thoroughly marked, he leaned back to get a full view of Will's face, holding his ankles up to his shoulders. Will's eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth fell open as he feverishly jerked himself off with Hannibal inside of him. "Oh god, oh god, fu-fuuck...I'm gonna cum," he moaned breathlessly. "Hannibal...please..." he begged. Hannibal swelled at how beautifully he asked for permission. </p><p class="p1">"Come for me, baby," Hannibal purred, speeding up as he felt himself tighten. </p><p class="p1">"Ah, ah, <em>Daddy</em>!" Will arched his back as thick stripes of semen splashed over his stomach and chest, spilling onto his fingers which worked himself through his orgasm madly. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal groaned, low and guttural, and slowed himself. He wasn't ready for this to be over. He took Will's hand and licked the cum off of his fingers. Will watched in awe, unsure if he was still awake. "You taste divine, my darling," Hannibal mused, staring down at his remarkable boy with sparkling eyes. Will whimpered softly, still unable to speak. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal pulled Will off the desk and turned him around, bending him over it instead. Will spread his legs and braced himself on his forearms as Hannibal pulled his hips back and thrust back into him. He cried out in pain as Hannibal's thick cock hit is swollen, overstimulated prostate. "Hold on, baby," Hannibal cooed from behind him. He leaned his head back and groaned as Will tightened around him. He laid flat against the desk, his cheek rubbing back and forth against it as Hannibal pulled him back and then thrust him forward, over and over again. He was by no means gentle, and after already cumming twice, Will was extremely sensitive. It hurt, but he took it, even as his tears dripped onto the dark wood tabletop. </p><p class="p1">Finally, Hannibal grabbed Will's shoulder and pulled him up so he was standing with his back flush against Hannibal's front. Hannibal pulled his face towards him, making him crane his neck at an odd angle, and claimed his mouth in a hot, messy kiss as he pushed himself as deep into him as he could and filled him up with his hot, slick semen. Will moaned, a low, filthy sound, as he felt Hannibal's cock twitch and throb against him and the accompanying gush of cum. </p><p class="p1">They stayed like that for a few seconds, catching their breath against each other's skin, kissing tenderly. When Hannibal withdrew, cum dripped down Will's thighs, his legs trembling like a baby deer's as he leaned against the desk to stabilize himself. Hannibal chuckled, giving Will's ass a soft pat before pulling him back into his arms. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Will fell asleep curled in Hannibal's lap, covered with nothing but a thing blanket, his arms draped lazily around Hannibal's neck. Hannibal stayed awake and admired his love, stroking his soft curls absentmindedly. He wished he'd done this sooner, and not under the pressure of being tracked by the Winchesters. </p><p class="p1">They were crudely interrupted by Will's cell phone ringing from his pants pocket, which was still on the floor by the desk. Will stirred, but Hannibal shushed him back to sleep. "I'll take care of it," he whispered, lifting Will up as he stood and then setting him back in the chair. Thankfully, he was tired enough that he kept on sleeping. </p><p class="p1">Hannibal marched across the room and picked up Will's phone, already suspecting the identity of the caller. He answered it but stayed quiet to let the other person introduce themself first. </p><p class="p1">"Hey, Will," a gruff voice greeted him. "It's Dean,”</p><p class="p1">"Hello, Dean," Hannibal said coldly. "I suggest you delete this number and never speak to Will Graham ever again,"</p><p class="p1">"What--who is this?" Dean asked sternly. </p><p class="p1">"That does not concern you," Hannibal responded. "I advise you and your brother to leave immediately and stop looking into this case,"</p><p class="p1">"The hell it concerns me!" Dean barked. “Now, who the hell are you and where is Will?"</p><p class="p1">Jealousy gnawed at Hannibal's chest as Dean uttered Will's name. He suppressed an inhuman growl. "Will is not the one you should be concerned about." Hannibal said, his voice low and void of any emotion. Before Dean could respond, Hannibal hung up and deleted and blocked Dean's number from Will's contacts. He stashed Will's phone back in his pants pocket and then went back to hold him a little longer before he would have to drive him home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paranoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean suspects Will is in danger and goes to check on him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea<br/>Swimming through sick lullabies<br/>Choking on your alibis"<br/>-Mr. Brightside, The Killers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Get up, Sammy, we have to go,” Dean shook Sam’s shoulder to wake him as he hastily pulled his jacket on.</p>
<p class="p1">“What, Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. “It’s one am,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, I know what time it is,” Dean hissed impatiently. “Will’s in trouble,”</p>
<p class="p1">“How, Dean?” Sam asked, reluctantly tossing the sheets aside and standing up.</p>
<p class="p1">“I called him and some creepy Russian dude answered being all vague and <em>threatened</em> us,” Dean explained, talking so fast he stumbled over his words.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam blinked rapidly as he tried to make sense of Dean’s story. He walked towards Dean and held his hands up. “Dean, Dean,” he tried to calm his brother, but Dean was as jumpy as Bugs Bunny on crack.</p>
<p class="p1">“I asked where Will was and all he said was that we shouldn’t talk to him and to lose his number,” Dean shot back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, I think Will might have given you a fake number,” Sam huffed.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, Sammy! The guy also said that we should leave town and stop looking into the case!” Dean argued.</p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Sam asked, lowering his voice. <em>You could have started with that,</em> he thought, but decided it was better not to say out loud.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah,” Dean held his arms out and looked at Sam like <em>he </em>was the crazy one. “Sounds bad, right? Come on, let’s go, he might be being held hostage by a demon or something,”</p>
<p class="p1">“What would a demon want with him?” Sam asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know, a way to get to us,” Dean thought out loud. He swung the door open and started out, motioning for Sam to follow. “No time to keep asking questions. Either you put a shirt on and come with me right now or I go alone,” he threatened.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine,” Sam rolled his eyes and snatched a t-shirt out of his suitcase before jogging to catch up with Dean who was already halfway across the parking lot.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, whoever’s number that was blocked you. It’s not worth trying anymore,” Sam explained as Dean rang Will’s number for the tenth time.</p>
<p class="p1">“Shush,” Dean snapped, holding the phone to his ear with one hand and steering with the other. <em>So unsafe,</em> Sam thought, eyeing Dean concernedly. He had a feeling Dean was growing too attached to Will, which couldn’t end well. His brother didn’t take well to criticism, though, so he’d have to learn the hard way, whether that be through rejection or when the time came to finally leave Baltimore.</p>
<p class="p1">“Give me the phone. I’ll do it if you won’t stop,” Sam sighed and held his palm out. Dean glared at him, but handed over his cell phone anyway. Sam pressed the redial button and held it up to his ear, only to hear the “We’re sorry, the number you are trying to reach is not available at this time” message.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What are you doing?” a third voice interrupted from the backseat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Shit!” Dean jumped and swerved into the middle of the road, nearly hitting a deer in the seconds that he took his eyes off the road to whip his head around to face whoever had broken into his car.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Cas</em>, dammit!” he cursed, but also sighed in relief. “You gotta stop doing that, man,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry,” Cas answered blandly, although he cocked his head to the side in confusion. The angel still didn’t understand that randomly appearing in the backseat of a moving vehicle often frightened humans.</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s up, Cas?” Sam answered, much calmer with angels zapping in and out of space and time than Dean was.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you <em>here? Y</em>ou shouldn’t be here,” Cas answered, as if they’d know what he was talking about.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why, Cas. What’s <em>here?</em>” Dean asked impatiently.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas glanced back and forth at the trees zipping past them on either side of the highway. “You’re not trying to hunt the Alpha wendigo, are you?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“The <em>what</em>?” Sam and Dean asked at the same time.</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you knew,” Cas said innocently, staring between them with wide eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, Cas. We’re here to catch the wendigo that our dad tried to catch here twenty years ago, but couldn’t find,” Sam explained. “We <em>think</em> the strange murders and disappearances may be related,”</p>
<p class="p1">“They are,” Cas said, as if it should have been obvious.</p>
<p class="p1">“Great, well, thanks for telling us, Cas,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas stared at the back of Dean’s head, his eyebrows knitted together but his face otherwise blank.“John didn’t know that he was the Alpha?” Cas asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Sam and Dean both answered shortly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” Cas leaned back and started out the window absently. “Well, didn’t you wonder why this wendigo displays his prey like a sophisticated serial killer instead of just ripping them apart like an animal?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, Cas, we <em>did</em> think about that,” Sam sighed. “So did our dad. But he could never figure it out. He eventually concluded that it might just be a regular serial killer, since he could never find the wendigo’s den,”</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s what the wendigo wants you to think,” Cas said plainly. “He’s the Alpha. He was born, not made. But he’s made others. In fact, you just missed one of his other creations. I thought you might’ve been here for him,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course,” Sam whispered to himself. “It all makes sense now,” he rubbed his temples.</p>
<p class="p1">“What makes sense, Sammy?” Dean asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your <em>boyfriend</em>,” Sam said accusatorially.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you saying he’s a wendigo?” Dean snorted and shook his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, I’m saying he’s probably being groomed to become one,” Sam retorted venomously. “Whoever the Alpha is, he’s close,”</p>
<p class="p1">“The creep that answered the phone! We need to get him,” Dean slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, the Impala’s engine spitting as he pushed it to its limits. Sam held on to the sides of his seat as they gunned forward.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean!” he shouted. “Calm down,”</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Calm down</em>?” Dean growled, raising his voice to a shout.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t understand,” Cas said, souring the mood even further. “Dean, you don’t have a boyfriend,” he looked up at Dean curiously, his big blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam laughed and leaned his elbow against the window, letting Dean explain himself to the angel.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s not my <em>boyfriend</em>, okay. I slept with him <em>once. </em>And made out with him…a lot,” Dean tried and failed to redeem himself. He bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel when he was answered with nothing but silence. He could <em>feel</em> Cas staring at him. Judgmental or not, the look on Cas’ face made hi stomach twist with guilt. He never felt this way about confessing to sleeping with a woman in front of Cas, even when it had been his own sister.</p>
<p class="p1">“That probably wasn’t a good idea,” Cas finally said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why the hell not?” Dean shouted defensively. “He’s hot and we were drunk,”</p>
<p class="p1">Sam shook his head and Cas squinted at Dean. “You’re <em>interfering</em> with his nesting,” Cas explained.</p>
<p class="p1">“So what?” Dean laughed manically. “I don’t care about his <em>nesting</em>, he’s a monster. We’re here to kill him, Cas,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m afraid this isn’t like the Alpha vampires or werewolves,” Cas explained, remaining calm even though Dean had long since lost his temper. “If you kill an Alpha wendigo, all the others don’t die. Most of the time, they don’t even know who their Alpha is, or that they’re a wendigo,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is this a different breed or mythology?” Sam asked, genuinely interested. He turned around in his seat to face Castiel. “The wendigo we faced before was nothing like this,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cas nodded. “Slightly different. Eastern European instead of North American. They don’t take the typical wendigo form unless they’re starved of human flesh. They’re still immortal and the only way to kill them is with fire or silver bullets, but they’re much harder to find because as long as they keep eating human flesh, they look and act completely human,”</p>
<p class="p1">Sam and Dean exchanged glanced. “That sounds—exactly right,” Sam laughed dryly. If only John Winchester had an angel to tell him everything he needed to know.</p>
<p class="p1">“So who’s the wendigo, Cas?” Dean asked, less amused with the new information than Sam was. He just wanted to finish this case so they could be on their way.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t know what persona he’s taking now,” Cas answered uselessly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Great,” Dean sighed.</p>
<p class="p1">There was a thick silence, before Cas cut through it once again with another irritating question. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Good question, Cas,” Sam said. “Where <em>are</em> we going, Dean?”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean mumbled something incoherently under his breath before answering. “What do you think I was doing for that extra hour after I tried calling Will and before I woke you up?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I wasn’t even awake for that, Dean?” Sam sighed.</p>
<p class="p1">“Where do you <em>think</em> we’re going, then?” Dean growled. He felt like a parent driving a car full of bratty children.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your boyfriend’s house,” Cas answered, looking up to Sam and Dean for validation that he’d gotten the joke right. He did not, but Sam smiled back at him encouragingly, just happy to see how much it got under Dean’s skin.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean clenched his jaw and ground his teeth, wanting to pull over and kick them both out of the car. Instead, he smashed the radio button and turned Led Zeppelin up to an unreasonable volume.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wendigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"[He] told me "I was never looking for a friend<br/>Maybe you could swing by my room around ten<br/>Baby, bring the lemon and a bottle of gin<br/>We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM"<br/>-Don't, Ed Sheeran</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is where it starts getting weird. But there will be Destiel in the next chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dean pulled the Impala into the driveway of a house that was literally in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam groaned as Dean pointed out that there were two cars already parked there. “It’s him, it has to be!” he exclaimed, lunging out of the car.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam looked back at Cas who seemed just as uneasy. “Cas, you’re coming in with me in case I need backup. Sam, keep the car running in case we need to get out fast,” Dean ordered, running to the back of the car and pulling a gun loaded with silver bullets out of the box in the trunk.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas disappeared from the backseat and popped up next to Dean. “Dean,” he said, his voice full of resignation.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not now, Cas,” Dean snapped, pushing another silver bullet gun into his hands. “I don’t know if you even need it, but…here,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cas stared down at the weapon in his hand, at a loss for any explanation that would change Dean’s mind. There was a slim chance the other man (or woman) here wasn’t the wendigo, but Cas knew better with their odds. He sighed and followed Dean up to the house. Dean rattled the doorknob. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. He pressed his ear to the door and strained to listen in.</p>
<p class="p1">When Dean failed to hear anything above the low hum of someone speaking, he turned to Cas who wavered on the porch steps behind him. “Cas, tell me if you hear anything,” he ordered. Cas reluctantly stepped up to the door and put his ear to it. Immediately, his eyes widened and he stepped back like the door was electric. His face paled as Dean demanded to know what he’d heard.</p>
<p class="p1">“Um, Dean, I-um-I don’t think we should…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Dammit!” Dean shouted, losing his patience and kicking the rickety door in. Besides the assault of seven dogs running around his legs and barking, the first thing Dean noticed was the bed in the living room (who the hell does that?), but even more concerning was what was going on in that bed.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean understood why Cas had reservations about busting in. His face heated up, but he thrust himself inside anyway, holding the gun out in front of him. “Get away from him!” he growled at the older man lying propped up against the headboard behind Will, who was straddling his lap and oh god—<em>riding</em>—his dick. Something wasn’t right. The man barely looked concerned, just smirking at Dean and Cas who stood in the doorway like third wheels. Will didn’t even act surprised or angry or <em>any</em> normal reaction to having his house broken into while in the middle of having sex. His eyes were glassy and his eyelids fluttered like he was fighting sleep, but he moved like he was <em>very</em> much awake.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mmm, Dean,” he moaned, his hazy blue eyes settling on Dean’s face. His voice was off, too, thick and seductive. Dean stared at the pair, unable to look away, even as his pants began to feel uncomfortably tight.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, what are you going to do, <em>Dean</em>,” the older man sneered. Dean immediately recognized his voice, the accent giving it away.</p>
<p class="p1">“Y-you,” he stammered, stepping forward apprehensively. “You’re a-the…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Castiel, could you please keep your pet on a leash?” he looked straight past Dean and to Castiel who wilted behind him.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean whipped his head around to Cas. “Cas?” he asked. “Why does he—“</p>
<p class="p1">Before he could finish his sentence, he was knocked off his feet by a quick blow to the face, his gun snatched directly out of his hand.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck,” he hissed, rubbing his smarting cheek as he scrambled on the hardwood floor. Cas rushed to his side and held his hand out to help Dean up, but Dean scowled at him and stood up on his own, swaying as he regained his balance.</p>
<p class="p1">The old European man emptied the gun and silver bullets spilled on the floor. He clicked his tongue. “Silver bullets won’t do anything. A <em>good</em> hunter would know that,”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean growled and charged towards him, but Cas stood in front of him and held him back with his hands against his chest.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, stop. We have to leave,” he warned, finally sounding anxious.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean snorted at him. “What’s <em>wrong</em> with you, Cas?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, I didn’t want to tell you, but—“</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m working for them,” the wendigo answered. “I don’t mind torturing and killing some demons here and there. Their meat suits are human after all. But the deal was that I would be <em>left alone. </em>No hunters, <em>especially </em>not Winchesters,” he glared at Cas with dark red eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Cas sighed, shrugging in defeat. “I didn’t know they were coming here,”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean’s skin pricked with hot fury. He would need to have a serious conversation with Cas. But right now, he had to check on Will. He was the whole reason they drove out here in the first place.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean shoved Castiel out of his way and walked past the wendigo’s unfairly-toned-for-a-guy-in-his-late-40’s human form. He sat on the bed next to Will, who was wrapped in a sheet and shivering even though his skin was damp with sweat. “Baby, are you okay?” he asked, pulling the smaller man into his arms.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean,” Will climbed into Dean’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, um,” Dean fumbled as the sheet slipped off of him, revealing his naked body. He set his hands flat on the bed even as Will started kissing his neck and grinding himself against his crotch. “Uh, ah, <em>fuck</em>,” Dean hissed, feeling himself getting painfully hard. “Will, you’re…you don’t know what you’re doing,” he started to push Will off of him, but he only whined and clung to Dean tighter. “Oh, shit,” Dean closed his eyes as his erection strained against the hem of his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">“He’s okay, just hypnotized,” the wendigo explained.</p>
<p class="p1">“What the fuck?” Dean panted, cheeks flushed. “I’m pretty sure that’s still not consensual,”</p>
<p class="p1">The wendigo shrugged. “He won’t remember it,” he said. As if that was any better.</p>
<p class="p1">“What are you, his <em>boyfriend</em>, or something?” Dean asked bitterly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not officially. Not <em>yet</em>,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is he always like this? <em>Jesus Christ,</em>” Dean gasped as Will slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and started palming him through his underwear. He tried to push his hands away half-heartedly, as much as his body wanted it.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not every time,” the wendigo answered, sitting on the bed next to Dean and turning Will’s head back towards him. Will purred and climbed into his lap instead, where he could get the attention he wanted. Dean’s heart and groin ached as his lover was swept away from him by a monster.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you turning him?” Dean asked in disgust. “Is this how you turn people?” Was it like sealing a deal with a crossroads demon? Except instead of kissing his victims he had to--</p>
<p class="p1">The wendigo laughed. “No, my dear Dean,” he answered, his eyes locked on Will’s face. “He doesn’t know what I am yet. But I’ll turn him one day, so we can live the rest of our lives together,”</p>
<p class="p1">“So, he’s like your soulmate?” Dean asked sarcastically. "What is this, Twilight?"</p>
<p class="p1">The wendigo just smiled. “You wouldn't understand,” he breathed, catching Will’s chin in between his thumb and forefinger and kissing his lips. Will whimpered and ground himself against the wendigo’s also naked body. Dean felt his cheeks flush again and he forced himself to look away before he stained his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean…” Cas whimpered from the other side of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean groaned and turned back to Will who was now riding the wendigo again, his face nuzzled into his shoulder. “This isn’t over,” Dean warned through gritted teeth.</p>
<p class="p1">He stood up and marched out of the house, with Cas following only a couple feet behind him. Sam looked up from his phone where he was reading some nerdy Times article as Dean threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him. He sat in the driver’s seat, eyes locked on a nonexistent point in front of him, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well?” Sam pressed. He glanced behind them. “Where’s Cas?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Dean snapped, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car. The Impala rumbled angrily as he peeled out of the grassy driveway and back onto the barren back roads.</p>
<p class="p1">“Um,” Sam started, clearing his throat and adjusting in his seat. “So was it the wendigo?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes.” Dean answered shortly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did you—<em>kill it</em>?” Sam asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“No.”</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Why</em> not?” Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at Dean incredulously.</p>
<p class="p1">“Because it turns out he and <em>Castiel</em> are best buddies,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>What?</em>” Now Sam was on Dean’s side.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah,” Dean laughed, gripping the steering wheel tighter to keep himself from punching something. “He’s working <em>for</em> the angels. So they’re letting him live and turn cute boys into monsters so he can—“ Dean took a deep breath to calm himself. His arms started to tremble and his throat constricted. He’d failed as a hunter, and even worse, he’d failed Will. Dammit, their motto was <em>saving people, hunting things,</em> and he’d just walked away without doing either.</p>
<p class="p1">He slammed his palm against the steering wheel, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road and screeching to a halt.</p>
<p class="p1">“Woah, woah,” Sam put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. “Dean, it’s okay. Can you call Cas back—?"</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck that asshole!” Dean growled, slamming his fist on the car horn. Sam thanked the heavens they were in the middle of nowhere. “He’s just stringing us along, Sammy,” Dean added, his voice trembling.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean…” Sam squeezed his brother’s shoulder, not sure what he could say that would comfort him. He was just as confused and frustrated with Castiel. But the situation was much less personal for Sam than it was for Dean. “I know you really liked him…”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s not just that, Sam,” Dean choked. “Why is it that I don’t feel any different? I mean, Will is getting screwed by a wendigo, we’re getting screwed by an angel. It’s all the same,” he waved his hands.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam opened his mouth to contest Dean’s statement, but closed it again when he realized he had no good explanation. He sighed and sat back quietly, letting Dean calm himself down. Finally, Dean took a deep breath and started the car again. He turned the radio back on and drove forward, back towards the motel. They didn’t speak again for the rest of the car ride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Spill your spirit<br/>Reach your limit<br/>And burn my body<br/>Your match was me<br/>I'm beneath you<br/>Fine with being used<br/>Just a cheap thrill<br/>You could end my life and I'd still"<br/>-Third Degree, Movements</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Destiel smut!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Dean, wake up,” Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel hovering over his bed.</p>
<p class="p1">He groaned and turned around. “Go away, Cas,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, I want to apologize,” Cas started. “I don’t like that I lied to you…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Aren’t angels supposed to be above lying? Perfect and righteous and all that?” Dean asked bitterly.</p>
<p class="p1">“No…” Cas answered, his shoulders slumping. “But I—I didn’t want you, or Sam, to get hurt, or kill Lecter and potentially sever our alliance,”</p>
<p class="p1">“You sure are loyal to heaven,” Dean grumbled.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, yes, I am,”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean huffed, turning back around to face Cas, who still stood in the same position next to his bed. The moonlight from the window illuminated his face like a stereotypical halo. <em>My guardian angel</em>, Dean thought ironically.</p>
<p class="p1">“Come on,” Dean grunted, sitting up and throwing this legs over the side of the bed. “Let’s go talk privately,”</p>
<p class="p1">Castiel’s face brightened as Dean stepped into his jeans and threw a t-shirt on before following him outside. They walked across the parking lot towards the Impala silently.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally, Cas broke the silence. “I—I didn’t like that you slept with Will Graham,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean stared down at him, his cool expression breaking into laughter. “Well, well, well, look who’s jealous,” he chided.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not—I’m an <em>angel</em>, I don’t get…<em>jealous</em>,” Cas said it like it was a swear word.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cas, look, it’s okay. I wish you’d just react like a normal person and not—nearly get me killed by letting me walk into a house with an Alpha wendigo with nothing but silver bullets—which apparently <em>don’t </em>work,” he raised his eyebrow at Cas and Cas looked down at his feet in shame.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m especially sorry about that,” he muttered.</p>
<p class="p1">“At least you were with me,” Dean sighed, stopping next to the Impala.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know I wouldn’t have let him hurt you,” Cas said quietly, standing dangerously close to him. The top of his head barely reached the bottom of Dean’s chin, and Dean wondered what it would feel like to tuck Cas’ head underneath his chin, hold him against his body. He quickly pushed the thought aside, realizing he probably just had blue balls from Will grinding on him earlier.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean?” Cas asked. “I think I <em>was</em> jealous,” he admitted.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean sucked in a sharp breath and looked back at Cas’ face. He looked shy, nervous, <em>cute</em>, <em>human.</em> He groaned. “Oh, boy, Cas,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry if I—I just thought I should be honest with you,” Cas stammered, stepping back.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean instinctively wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him back towards him. “No, don’t apologize, Cas,” he sighed. “I’m sorry I got so angry earlier,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, you had every right to be angry,” Cas started. Dean put his finger against Cas’ soft, full lips.</p>
<p class="p1">“I said it’s okay, Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning in and replacing his finger with his own lips. Cas made a startled sound, shifting in Dean’s arms, before relaxing into him and opening his mouth to kiss him back.</p>
<p class="p1">Once Castiel started kissing Dean, he couldn’t stop. Dean had started this expecting to fuck Castiel like he was taking an eons-old virgin’s virginity, but after a few minutes of steamy making out, it was starting to look like things might go down a different way. Cas pushed Dean back against the Impala, pulling his hair and kissing him aggressively.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Where did you learn this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“You watch a lot of porn, Dean,” Cas panted.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean laughed chastely before Cas pulled him back down to kiss him again. Cas shoved his thigh in between Dean’s legs and ground against him like a cat in heat. Dean moaned at the friction, getting hard fast.</p>
<p class="p1">“I could tell you were aroused at the house,” Cas said, voice husky.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean nodded. “I had a naked guy in my lap,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I also took a few tips from them,” Cas said, making Dean blanch. “The wendigo may have hypnotized his partner, but it seemed like what he was doing was working,”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean chuckled breathlessly as Cas cupped his bulge through his pants. “Yeah, it-it was working,” he noted, swallowing dryly and leaning this head back as Cas stretched his fingers out over his aching groin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is that what you did to him?” Cas asked. “Or did he do it to you?” he cocked his head to the side the way he did whenever he was confused about a ‘human thing.’ Dean blushed, the way Cas said such dirty things with an innocent face did things to his body.</p>
<p class="p1">“I did it to him,” Dean answered quietly. Cas frowned. “I think I want to do it to you,” he said, palming his own erection.</p>
<p class="p1">“I-um-I’m not usually on the bottom,” Dean stuttered, his heart racing.</p>
<p class="p1">“Would you rather we take turns?” Cas asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean groaned. “Oh, god, Cas, please, anything, just—“ he pulled Cas’ head towards his and kissed him again, rushed and needy.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas pulled back and dug Dean’s car keys out of his pocket, carefully navigating around the tent in his pants. Dean still moaned and rocked his hips forward like a whore. Cas unlocked the Impala and held the door to the backseat open for Dean.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean climbed in, lying on his back and letting Cas climb on top of him. Cas slipped in between Dean’s legs, rolling his hips against Dean’s. Dean moaned as Cas enveloped his mouth in a deep kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas fumbled with Dean’s zipper, reaching into his pants to stroke his cock. White spots danced over Dean’s eyes as his cock finally got the attention it so desperately needed. “Cas…” he breathed.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas helped Dean out of his pants and started unzipping his own, shrugging out of his trench coat at the same time. Dean leaned back with his legs spread, jerking himself off slowly. Cas started down at him, thinking about what to do next.</p>
<p class="p1">“I need to get you wet somehow,” he thought aloud.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean moaned. “Yeah? How do you think you should do that?”</p>
<p class="p1">Cas cocked his head to the side. “How did you make Will Graham wet?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, I had lube…” Dean started. “But I also…used my mouth,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Like this?” Cas put his head in between Dean’s legs and pressed his lips against his hole.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean shuddered, “Yeah, but…use your tongue…<em>oh!” </em></p>
<p class="p1">Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s tight entrance, slowly encircling the rim before diving in with the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair, lifting his legs higher to give Cas a better angle. “<em>Oh, Cas</em>,” he moaned. “Just like that,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cas gripped Dean’s thighs and plunged his tongue in deeper, practically burying his face in between Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean squeezed the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too soon, making a weak sound in his throat as he leaned his head back against the window. His entire body trembled from the sheer amount of willpower it took to keep himself from coming.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean groaned, “Cas,” he pulled Cas’ hair and Cas looked up at him, his chin damp with his own saliva. The sight was enough to make Dean fist his cock and curl his toes, fighting the urge. “I can’t—I need you to put it in me,” he begged, unable to think of any other way to say it. The words even surprised him. He’d never been on the receiving end before, although he had fingered himself before. But he knew he needed to come with Cas inside of him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay, Dean,” Cas said, kneeling in front of Dean on the car seat. His cock was already fully erect, and he was quite impressive. Dean wanted to taste it, bad enough to delay his own gratification.</p>
<p class="p1">“Wait,” Dean breathed, grabbing Cas’ wrist as he started to aim the head of his cock with Dean’s slick hole.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas raised his eyebrows at Dean. But Dean sat up and leaned down to take Cas in his mouth without saying another word. Cas groaned, gripping Dean’s hair and guiding his head back and forth as he rolled his hips forward slowly. Dean took him as far as he could into his mouth without gagging, wrapping his hand around the rest of his length and jerking in tandem with his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">“This really is good,” Cas breathed.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean chuckled, pulling his lips off of Cas’ wet dick with a loud pop. “Wait until you’re inside of me,” he said seductively.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas grinned, “Okay,” he said. Dean laid back again and spread himself open for Cas. He slipped a couple of his wet fingers into his tight hole, stretching himself as much as he could to prepare. He was sure if Cas tried to finger him he’d come.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas watched him struggle, his pupils dilating so much they nearly blocked out the sea blue of his irises. His lips fell apart as he watched Dean throw his head back and writhe against his hand as he accidentally hit his prostate.</p>
<p class="p1">Cas couldn’t deny the ache in his nether regions, his penis rock hard and bouncing against his stomach. He wanted to be inside Dean, knowing that it would relieve the uncomfortable feeling, yet still having no idea how it would actually feel. Humans sure made a big deal about sex, and as a genderless, sexless angel, Cas could never understand. But now he was the closest to a human he could ever be, living in a human body with human desires and needs.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cas, <em>Cas</em>,” Dean moaned, fingering himself harder, unable to resist.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean,” Cas growled, lunging forward and yanking Deans hands away, pinning them above his head. Without a second wasted, Cas thrust into Dean. As soon as he breeched the tight ring of muscle and felt the tight warmth of Dean’s walls around him, they both moaned loudly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, fuck, Cas” Dean panted, wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders and holding him close.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean,” Cas moaned in response. “You feel amazing,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh god, Cas, so do you,” Dean arched his back, feeling Cas’ weight on top of him. Dean had had sex with <em>a lot</em> of people, including one other angel, but <em>no one</em> felt as good as Cas did.</p>
<p class="p1">It was barely ten minutes until they were both coming. Dean rocked forward to take Cas farther into him as he came at the same time as Cas. It was the most intense, and the longest orgasm of his life. He nearly blacked out, his ears ringing, and heart pounding. When he opened his eyes again he that he had drenched himself in nearly a half a cup’s worth of semen. The thought of it staining the fabric of the car seats was barely a whisper in the back of his mind. He smiled up at Cas, who looked just as blissed out as he did.</p>
<p class="p1">He pulled Cas down to him in a tight embrace, kissing him on the lips like they had been lovers for years. “We’ll wait a few minutes,” he panted, “And then we’re doing that again,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cas chuckled warmly, nuzzling against Dean’s neck. “I’d like that,” he said.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam and Dean decide to leave Baltimore upon Castiel's request to drop the wendigo case. However, Dean can't leave without saying goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I finished it!!! Thanks for enduring this smutty little crack fic &lt;3 Love you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dean and Castiel woke up tangled in each other’s arms in the backseat of the Impala. Sam banged his fist on the window, his face flushed and brow knitted.</p>
<p class="p1">“Just a minute, Sammy!” Dean barked, his throat raw from dehydration and…other things. He wiggled into his boxers and draped Cas’ trench coat over his still naked body. The angel looked too peaceful in sleep to be awakened so crudely.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean cracked the car door open and gave Sam a sheepish smile, aware that his cheeks were flushed and his hair was damp with sweat and pushed up against the side of his head in a goofy way. Sam gave him a look of disgust.</p>
<p class="p1">“Dean,” he hissed, his eyes glancing at Cas still lying asleep across the backseat and then darting back to Dean’s disheveled face. “Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren’t in the room? Without your phone or anything?” he lectured Dean like a disappointed parent, crossing this arms over his chest and huffing out of his nose as he pursed his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean ran his fingers through his hair, trying and failing to fix it. “Um, well…” he gestured to Cas in the backseat. “We got carried away,” he offered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Clearly,” Sam grumbled.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry you’re not getting any, Sammy,” he teased.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam looked away and didn’t respond to his brother’s snide comment. “Just hurry up and get dressed,” he sighed, rubbing his temples.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It didn’t take Castiel much longer to convince Dean and Sam to give up on hunting the Alpha wendigo. Dean came out of the shower wrapped in a towel that had the texture of sandpaper, steam fogging all the mirrors, hearing Cas explaining to Sam why they had to leave the wendigo be for now.</p>
<p class="p1">He sighed and began combing his hair. “I guess Cas is right,” he added. Sam turned to him, eyebrows raised.</p>
<p class="p1">“Since when are you on board with this?” Sam asked curiously. “You were <em>livid</em> last night…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, well, that was last night,” Dean snapped.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam rolled his eyes and looked back to Cas for help. Cas nodded, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly. “It took some, uh, <em>convincing, </em>but we came to an agreement,”</p>
<p class="p1">“If some other hunter wants to try their hand at killing the sick bastard, then so be it,” Dean added.</p>
<p class="p1">Sam gawked at Dean. As the steam cleared, he could see his brother’s dumbfounded expression in the mirror. “What?” he fired.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s just…usually you’re the one who has the ‘get the job done or bust’ mentality. I’ve never seen you give up on a hunt this easily,” Sam explained.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean turned around, storming over to his backpack to pull clean clothes out of it. “I’m not <em>giving up</em>,” he scowled into his bag, refusing to meet Sam’s concerned gaze. “Cas has a good point. This isn’t our fight. Not yet at least. Big picture, Sammy. If we let the Alpha wendigo live now, he’ll help with the war against Hell and save more lives than he’ll take in the process,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve never—I’ve never seen you this logical,” Sam added a dry laugh to the end of his statement.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean finally looked up and frowned at him. “Not funny,” he said, shaking histoothbrush at him before stomping back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Will woke up in his own bed, without a single memory of returning home the previous night. The last thing he remembered…He drew in a quick gasp, suddenly aware of the heavy arm that encircled his waist.</p>
<p class="p1">He turned over slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping man behind him. He feared that if he changed anything, he would come to his senses and realize it had all been a dream. His eyes searched the man next to him, face pressed gently into the pillow as he slept. He held his breath, his heart hammering in his chest, and reached forward to trace the outline of the older man’s cheekbones. His skin was so smooth, so perfect. It was as if he were sculpted from marble by the hands of Michelangelo himself.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal’s eyes blinked open and Will pulled his hand back to his chest. Instead of disappearing, or crumbling into a pile of dust, Hannibal locked his arms tighter around Will’s body and pulled him against his chest. Will breathed in his musky scent, resting his forehead against his warm skin and closing his eyes. He slowly, as if afraid to move too fast, reached his arm over to grasp at the other man’s back. Once he realized that Hannibal was not going to disappear, he kneaded his fingers into his skin and pulled his body tighter against his own.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal nuzzled his face into Will’s curls, kissing the top of his head softly. He ran his hands up his back to caress the back of his neck, holding his head to his bare chest and letting him listen to the deep heartbeat underneath his skin, thrumming out from inside of his ribcage. Will sighed contentedly, melting into Hannibal’s arms and running his fingers over his toned chest and through the soft gray hairs covering his pecs. He never wanted to leave this bed. He wanted this moment to last forever. Hell, if he died right here, right now, he would be satisfied with his life.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good morning,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s forehead. His lips brushed against his skin tenderly, making the younger man shudder and press closer into his chest. “Do you remember last night?” he asked, voice still low and rough from sleep.</p>
<p class="p1">Will nodded, face still pressed into Hannibal’s shoulder. “I don’t…” he started, almost afraid to admit the truth. He wetted his lips and tried again when Hannibal remained silent, waiting for him to collect his thoughts. “I don’t remember getting home. I just remember…in your office,” he explained warily.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal cupped Will’s face in his hands and tilted his head up to meet his teary blue eyes. “What’s wrong, mylimasis?” he asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Will drew in a sharp breath, taken off guard by Hannibal’s tender voice. He didn’t understand the word he’d just said, but he knew it was something endearing. He forced himself to meet the sanguine irises above him, immediately entrapped by them. “I—I just can’t believe this is…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Real?” Hannibal offered. Will nodded sheepishly. Hannibal smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss his lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it still left Will burning for more. “I assure you, it happened. This is real, Will,” Hannibal nuzzled his cheek against Will’s hair like a cat marking its territory.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you—are we…a <em>thing</em>, then?” Will asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal smiled, holding Will closer. “If you want us to be,” he answered expectantly.</p>
<p class="p1">Will laughed, and Hannibal pulled back to survey his face questioningly. “Of course, I do,” Will said breathlessly, his lips pulled up into an uncontrollable smile.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m glad,” Hannibal whispered back, taking in his lover’s genuine smile. His beautiful face beamed, he looked happier than he’d ever been. Hannibal’s chest swelled at the notion that Will’s happiness was due to him.</p>
<p class="p1">“But what about—“ Will’s face fell and he began to stammer, his mind reeling with all of the worst case scenarios of their new relationship.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal put a finger to Will’s lips to quiet him. “Sssh, darling. We can think about it later. I assure you, I’ve thought about this. The professional repercussions of our relationship will not be nearly as bad as you might expect,”</p>
<p class="p1">Will sighed and nodded his head, mindlessly kissing Hannibal’s fingertips which lingered on his lips. Hannibal watched him curiously, raising an eyebrow as he looked back up at him with fiery eyes. “Will?” he asked breathlessly as Will’s tongue darted between his lips to lick the soft skin of Hannibal’s digit.</p>
<p class="p1">Will made a soft rumbling sound in his throat before lurching forward and throwing his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him down to capture his lips in a lengthy kiss. Hannibal held Will closer, until their chests were pressed together, as he returned the kiss. He pushed his knee in between Will’s thighs, gently grazing the bulge underneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Will moaned into the kiss, grinding down against Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair and flipped him over onto his back, climbing on top of him fluidly.</p>
<p class="p1">Will spread his legs and ran his hands up Hannibal’s back greedily. Hannibal chuckled at Will’s blatant display of lust, drinking in his glossy eyes and flushed cheeks. He traced the back of his hand down Will’s cheek and he keened into the touch obediently. “You’re so beautiful, mylimasis,” Hannibal said, leaning his body over Will’s and enrapturing his face in another passionate kiss.</p>
<p class="p1">Will bucked his hips, feeling his clothed erection rub against Hannibal’s stomach. “Please,” Will gasped as soon as Hannibal freed his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal balanced himself on his palm, knees spreading Will’s thighs, and reached across them to fumble for the bottle of lubricant on the bedside table. “Take those off,” Hannibal ordered, his voice deep and growly with need. Will bit his lip and wiggled out of his boxers, letting his leaking cock bounce over his stomach. His eyes stayed locked on Hannibal as he squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers and spread it liberally over his cock. He pumped his thick, full cock into his fist, making Will shudder underneath him. He started fisting his own dick as Hannibal spread him apart even wider and guided the head of his cock to Will’s hole. Will whined impatiently as he stared down his belly and watched Hannibal push his tight, cherry-red length into his tender opening, his rim stretching crudely to accommodate his size.</p>
<p class="p1">“Aaah, nngnn, Hannibal,” Will moaned as Hannibal grabbed him underneath his knees and drove his hips up even higher, thrusting into him until their skin collided. Will threw his head back against the pillow and moaned lewdly as Hannibal continued to drive into him with ungodly speed and force, nailing his prostate every time.</p>
<p class="p1">Minutes later, Will’s thighs were trembling against Hannibal’s sides as he strained to keep his legs open and hips up the way Hannibal was holding him. His stomach muscles clenched and his chest heaved, pre-cum pooling on his belly where his cock slid every time he was thrust forward. He swiveled his hips up to feel Hannibal <em>deeper, </em>his mouth falling open and his eyes rolling back as Hannibal’s cock dragged over the tight bundle of nerves within him. He caught his breath and dug his fingernails into Hannibal’s bicep, leaving little crescent moon indentations over his taught skin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mmmm, Hanni—Hannibal…” Will moaned, voice rising with every syllable. “I-I’m…<em>oh god, oh…</em>I’m coming!” he screamed as his entire body shuddered and he erupted with thick white spurts of semen all over both of their chests.</p>
<p class="p1">Hannibal muttered incoherent, foreign words as he fought the urge to release himself into Will’s clenching warmth. His face, flushed and broken, couldn’t have been any more beautiful. He slowed to a painful halt, letting Will catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re so good for me,” Hannibal cooed, voice deep and raspy. Will blinked repeatedly, staring up at Hannibal with a glazed over expression. He smiled lazily as he panted, lifting a hand up to stroke Hannibal’s face. Hannibal leaned into Will’s palm, then pressed his lips to it softly, worshipping his boy’s affection the way it was meant to be worshipped. “Turn around,” Hannibal finally whispered.</p>
<p class="p1">Without a single word nor look of question, Will flipped onto his back and spread his thighs in presentation for Hannibal. Hannibal growled, licking his lips, before gripping Will’s hips and driving himself back into the heaven that was his body. Will yelped as Hannibal hit his sensitive parts, and Hannibal eased back to give him time to recover, a deed he didn’t plan on granting as liberally in the future.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Will clutched the pillows to his chest, his cheek smothered against the sheets as Hannibal held him down with a fistful of his hair. His back was arched and his hips were raised, ass up in the air, as Hannibal pounded into him from behind. He was sure his back would be plenty fucked up after this, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. Drool created a wet spot on the pillowcase as debauched moans and cries escaped his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">What could have been minutes or hours later, his entire body tingled with warm pleasure. The pressure that had built up in his lower belly finally snapped. He fisted the sheets and screamed Hannibal’s name as he came, knees trembling, all over the bed. Hannibal groaned deeply behind him, digging his fingers into the supple mounds of Will’s ass as he buried himself deep within his pulsating sex. Will made one last strangled whimper as he felt Hannibal’s cock throb deep within him, filling him with an inhuman amount of semen.</p>
<p class="p1">Will closed his eyes and nuzzled the front of his body into the bed, completely wrecked, but so content. Hannibal rubbed his boy’s back lovingly before pulling his softening cock out with a deep grunt. He sat back and admired his work, kneading Will’s ass to spread him open as thick, sticky cum dripped out of his puckered hole and down the insides of his thighs. <em>Stunning</em>, he thought, wetting his lips hungrily. He patted Will’s bright red ass one more time before rolling off the bed. Will’s hips dropped down and he collapsed onto his stomach, tempted to fall back to sleep.</p>
<p class="p1">“We should clean up, darling,” Hannibal said softly, squeezing Will’s shoulder. “Join me in the shower?” he offered, leaving Will with a knowing smirk on his lips.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Dean, are you sure…” Sam asked one more time as he pulled up to the estranged house.</p>
<p class="p1">“Quit nagging me, Sammy. I know what I’m doing,” Dean snapped. Sam held his hands up defensively and raised his eyebrows in response. He leaned back in the passenger seat as Dean stepped out of the Impala and onto the plush grass of the not-really-a-driveway.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean considered taking the silver bullet gun with him, but then remembered that it would be completely useless. As much as holding a weapon would comfort him, he knew that it would only make him appear more unskilled to the wendigo. With a heavy sigh and empty hands, Dean made his way up to the porch.</p>
<p class="p1">He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, praying that he wouldn’t have to walk into another scene like the one the previous night. The wendigo was still here, judging by the sleek Bentley that was still parked in front of the house. He huffed in disappointment, bracing himself to face the cheek-boney accented man again. It would take a lot of self control not to punch him in his pasty, thin-lipped mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Will peeked his head out at Dean. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned bright pink. “Dean?” he asked, his voice raspy.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean scratched the back of his neck, trying not to think about the compromising position he’d seen him in the night before. <em>“He won’t remember it,”</em> The wendigo’s voice echoed in his memory. He sure as hell hoped Will didn’t remember their awkward encounter.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hi,” Dean said dumbly, forcing himself not to blush when he met Will’s face. Even with Cas still fresh in his mind, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Will was in his half-naked state, his hair damp across his forehead and smooth skin smelling like lavender. His eyes trailed down Will’s bare chest, halting at his belly button before shooting back up to train themselves on his face.</p>
<p class="p1">“Um—I’m—I’m sorry I didn’t call yesterday, I—“ he scratched the back of his headand his eyes darted everywhere but Dean’s face. He didn’t even have to finish his explanation. Not that Dean didn’t already know what had happened, but to drive the point home, the wendigo’s slim form came up behind Will. He draped his long fingers over Will’s shoulders and stared icily at Dean. Dean couldn’t stop himself from glaring back.</p>
<p class="p1">Will craned his neck to look up at the taller man standing behind him, and his face softened, muscles immediately relaxing. Dean felt a pang of resentment in his chest that the <em>wendigo</em> could make Will feel so safe and loved, comforting the high-strung man with nothing but his physical presence. Dean yearned to have that sort of connection, although not necessarily with Will.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good morning, Dean,” the wendigo greeted him with a steady voice. Dean could sense the warning underneath his composed persona as the wendigo’s irises flashed deep red for a split second before settling back to a more human-like amber-brown. Dean nodded to the wendigo curtly and Will looked back and forth between them suspiciously.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you—“</p>
<p class="p1">“He came by to check on you last night,” the wendigo explained. Dean pressed his lips together and nodded, trying to appear agreeable.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh?” Will said softly, giving Dean an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Dean, I meant to call you, but…” he trailed off, looking to the wendigo for help.</p>
<p class="p1">The wendigo smiled at Will endearingly, cupping his cheek in his hand to calm his nerves. “It’s okay, darling. We already spoke about your predicament,”</p>
<p class="p1">Heat rushed up Dean’s chest and neck. How dare the wendigo try to control Will’s life like that, making decisions for him. Dean swallowed dryly and forced himself to smile and nod in agreement. “It’s okay, Will, really. I wasn’t looking for anything permanent,” he explained courteously. He knew he was telling the truth. He <em>hadn’t</em> been looking for anything permanent, just a good hook up while he was in town. But the words still stung as they came out of his mouth. He hadn’t been <em>looking for</em> anything permanent, but he also hadn’t been looking for a man who was already under the cruel ministrations of an Alpha wendigo.</p>
<p class="p1">It felt <em>wrong</em> to leave him like this. But even as he thought the words, he couldn’t deny that Will looked more calm and content in the wendigo’s arms than he ever had with him. Something akin to jealousy tightened Dean’s stomach, but he forced it down and kept smiling agreeably at Will and his wendigo mate. Maybe it wasn’t a jealousy for <em>Will</em> specifically, but a blow to his ego by being outdone by a literal monster. He decided to stick with that explanation for now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, Sam and I are leaving now, and I, uh…I thought I’d stop by to say goodbye,” Dean explained, urged along by a cold stare from the wendigo.</p>
<p class="p1">Will nodded, disappointment clouding his features. “Okay,” he said quietly. He turned to the wendigo still standing possessively behind him. “Hannibal, can we have a minute, please?” he asked, his voice low, but Dean was still close enough to hear it. He looked away and pretended not to be listening while the wendigo nodded and kissed Will’s forehead before disappearing back into the house.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean stepped back as Will opened the door all the way and stepped out onto the porch, closing it lightly behind him. “Sorry about…” he gestured back to the house.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean shook his head. “No, no, nothing to be sorry about,” he reassured Will energetically. He stepped closer, touching Will’s forearm gently. Will tensed but looked up to meet Dean’s green eyes. It was the first time he’d <em>really</em> looked into Dean’s eyes, and Dean couldn’t look away. Ensnared by the swirling pools of aqua blue and sea green, he stepped even closer and took Will’s face in his hands, leaning in for one last kiss. Will grabbed Dean’s shirt and held him closer as he opened his mouth to accept Dean’s advancements. Dean wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and cradled him against his body while he kissed him slow and passionately, drawing the moment on as long as he possibly could.</p>
<p class="p1">Will finally pulled back, catching his breath and leaning his forehead against Dean’s chest. Dean hugged him close and Will wrapped his arms around Dean as well. “Um, Dean…” Will said quietly as he pulled himself away from Dean’s warm embrace. Dean looked down and raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively. “Thank you,” he bit his lip and looked down at Dean’s chin sheepishly before continuing. “Thank you for the other night.”</p>
<p class="p1">Dean chuckled, ruffling Will’s hair. “It was my pleasure,” he answered with a sly wink. Will smiled and looked away, blushing.</p>
<p class="p1">“I should let you go now,” Will said finally, just a hint of sadness in his voice.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean nodded. “As should I,” he sighed, giving Will’s face one last soft caress before letting him go and stepping away.</p>
<p class="p1">Will leaned against his front door and watched as Dean stepped down from his porch and started back towards his Impala. Then he remembered. “Wait,” he called to Dean.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean swung back around, half expecting—or wishing—Will to come running down the steps after him. But Will stayed halfway through his doorway, hand resting on the doorknob. “Hannibal said to tell you to talk to your ex-boyfriend. Says he really loves you,” Will called after him.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean’s jaw hung open in surprise. He blinked at Will, brain scrambling to put the pieces together. “What—“ he started, but Will only smirked and closed the door behind him, waving at him through the screen door.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean finally scoffed and shook his head. No doubt Hannibal was referring to Castiel as Dean’s <em>boyfriend. </em>But the <em>audacity</em> of the man to assume…Dean noticed that he was smiling like an idiot, even though he should have been furious. Sure, maybe Cas had told the wendigo about him, and maybe Cas had lied about heaven’s alliance with the Alpha wendigo, but all Dean could focus on was: <em>Cas loves me.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>